my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
My Hero Romance: Chapter Twenty-Three
{| Chapter Twenty-Three Katsuko was glad all that was over. She didn't care much for the festival anyways, so it was fine by her for it to be over. She was off roaming the hallways of UA to get a break from everything when she saw a folded up piece of paper on the floor. She picked it up and opened it to read all that she had not expected to see. Of all things she had expected to see in a random letter left in a hallway by accident, an insecure Toshinori talking about how much he wanted to make her feel like she made him feel everyday. She found that adorable. How he wanted to protect her, even as Toshinori, even as weak as he was in his true form. She found it amazing to see him want to try so hard. She knew she probably shouldn't have read it, but he was being so mean to himself! She had to do something about this. Finding Toshinori wasn't that hard, he was in the lounge patting his pockets frantically while spitting out blood and yelling incoherent words to himself in whispers. "Your letter was very sweet, Toshinori. But you're much too hard on yourself." She shook her head and handed the letter back to him. "I love you as you because you're shy, you're withdrawn. You aren't as confidant as All Might, but you still try. I can strongly argue against the fact that you're useless in this form because you aren't. It doesn't matter if you have a scar, either. I'd still love you if you were covered in nothing but scars. And why would I want to love All Might? He's a art of you and I love all of you, but I don't prefer him to you. Loving All Might would make me like everyone else, wouldn't it? The whole point Toshinori is that I love you. Scars and insecurities too." His eyes widened when he saw the letter and the proclamation of love almost made him lose his mind and confess right then and there, but he still had a plan. Or, well, the plan could wait for a moment. "I mean what I say." She approached him, tugging him down to her height by pulling on his bangs gently. "I love all of you. Every bit. Every hero has to have someone to go home to that'll comfort them and love them when they need it. You need it so I'll be that person for you." He wanted to say something to her regarding all that she said, but the only thing to come out of his mouth was a high pitched sound that sounded like a tea kettle before he was silence by her lips on his. He didn't know what happened after that, just that when she pulled away, she was shaking her head with a soft sigh. "You're perfect, Toshinori. I hope you'll realize that soon." With that, she had turned to leave, approaching the door much quicker than Toshinori would've liked. He reached out for her, grabbing her arm which than slid down to her hand. "I..I.." He couldn't seem to get it out of him. He just couldn't say it. Dammit Toshinori, just say it. "I need you." That...wasn't what he wanted to say, but he could go from there. "I need you to be there for me when I need it, I need you to be my special person. The one I rely on." He gulped, biting back the urge to spout out blood. "I wanted to make this special, but I messed up by losing that letter. I'm afraid of losing you. I'm afraid of being Toshinori and not being able to save you in time. Looking back at the attack, I can't help but feel like I had let you and the others down. I want to be better, Katsuko. I want to protect you, not the other way around." "Yeah? I love you too, Toshinori." She ruffled his hair. "Keep writing me letters, will you? I think you'll do better with getting your thoughts down that way. You won't get so embarrassed. I know you have a lot more to say than that, so write another letter and tell me everything you want to tell me." He stood there frozen. Write another letter? Even after she figured out how he felt? He wasn't sure what to put in the new letter, just that he was rather nervous and really embarrassed. He had messed up big time with his entire plan and now he had to redo everything. What could go wrong?